Police and military personnel typically employ a variety of tactical gear to hold weapons, magazines, and other equipment on their person when not in active use. However, these types of holsters, pouches, etc., are usually not well suited for the concealed carry of such equipment. In today's environment, the needs of protective service details, undercover law enforcement and intelligence personnel, as well as private citizens, call for more effective means of carrying weapons, magazines, and other equipment in unobtrusive, yet accessible, ways.